The Quirky Mis-Adventures of Spyro and Cynder
by MaddHatter1x
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have saved the world from Malefor's clutches! But now what? Fate decides to give em' a break for a while. But, as all young dragons do, they always have some sort of problem to solve. Whether it's getting Terrador a date, or closely evading Spyro's groupie stalker, Ember! Theres always something going on! So check back in every now and then! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp! This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_"I love you."_

_*Gasp!* _

Spyro let out a yawn, and examined his surroundings. "Where am I?" Spyro thought as he sat up in the grass. "Wait a minute, this is the valley! But how did I get here?"

Spyro tried to remember what happened, but his head was pounding. He did his best to remember what had happened to him and Cynder after the battle. "Wait….. Cynder!" He thought out loud "What happened to her?"

He shot up looking frantically around the area, but when he couldn't see any sign of the black dragoness in the general area. He shot up off the ground, leaping to the sky to get a better vantage point of the valley. But instead of flying, he fell back down to the ground, clutching his side, groaning in pain.

He could see the beautiful green grass beneath him start to turn red. He looked down at his side, it had a large gash in it, and it was seeping blood. Without the power to heal himself, and with no energy crystals in sight. He would have to use some of his little remaining energy to close the wound. He used a highly concentrated stream of fire on the wound, he winced in pain, but kept his focus on the task at hand. The wound slowly began to close, due to the heat. It wasn't perfect, but it was only temporary.

"I must have burnt out a lot of energy during that fight with Malefor. I just hope Cynder is okay."

He managed to pick himself off of the ground despite the sharp pain in his side, and with the little energy he had left. And started to slowly walk in a random direction.

"Cynder!" He cried, "Where are you, Cynder?" This went on for another 15 minutes before he came to a stop, thinking aloud something he never saw as a possibility.

"Is she…. _Dead_?" He said sadly. He hung his head in sorrow, his soft sobs were barely audible at first, but they slowly grew louder and louder.

"I killed her." He thought, "If I hadn't tried to pull the world back together, she might be alive." He started to cut down his own victory. He started to believe that if he hadn't saved the world, Cynder would still be alive. "She could be _gone_ because of me." Spyro thought out loud in between sobs.

He then laid down in the shade of a nearby tree. "If only I had the chance to tell her." He fell asleep under the shade of the tree. He smiled in his sleep, dreaming of raising a family with Cynder.

* * *

**Cynders P.O.V.**

Cynder awoke on a small rock, blinking her eyes to get her vision to clear. When her eyes finally focused, she saw that she was in a small, grove like area shielded by trees and had two, self-regenerating healing and energy crystals near it.

She got to her paws and stretched, but that was a bad idea. She winced in pain and, confused but not surprised, started to examine herself. Her chest had many small gashes and a large cut running from her chest to her midsection.

Her back wasn't much better, bumps and bruises everywhere. And her left hind leg and wing, she could tell, were broken as well due to the fact that Malefor had slammed her and Spyro into a wall.

She also noticed that her black fury armor was nowhere to be seen. Her guess was that it was destroyed during the fight. "Thats a shame." She thought, after all the hard work she and Spyro put forth to acquire it, it was gone. But the immensely strong armor had done it's job, and that was good enough for Cynder.

She weakly hopped off the rock and gathered some energy and healing crystals to rejuvenate her body and energy. She could feel the many cuts and bruises closing and healing on her body.

Cynder looked around the area for a moment and realised something, Spyro wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Spyro, where are you?" She thought out loud. She assumed he just went off to grab something to eat. Then, she remembered the crystals.

'They take a good 3 days to rebuild themselves. The battle with Malefor was about a day ago, and if Spyro was with me when he woke up, then he would have used some of the crystal. That could only mean….'

"Spyro was never here with me." since she had her strength back, she took flight to see exactly where it is she was.

Once she rose above the treetops, she was greeted with the familiar sight of a large waterfall, surrounded by grasslands and trees.

"The valley! How did I get here?" She started thinking quietly to herself, trying to remember how she had ended up there. She pushed all thoughts out of her mind, focusing on the task at hand.

"No time for that. I have to find Spyro before he gets hurt!" Cynder then started to fly off toward the waterfall.

"If he wasn't with me, then he must have been thrown to a different part of the valley." As she was flying, she noticed a red spot in a nearby patch of grass.

"Spyro." She thought,"He was here, and he's injured! I need to find him before he bleeds to death!" She took off, going twice as fast, determined to find her friend before it was too late.

* * *

**So? Give me your honest opinion of it. I can take criticism fairly well. I may update every month or so. But I'll try and be consistent with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp! Here it is! I don't know about this one, I just wrote it on a whim. So yeah, you can tell me if it's crappy. Read and review, but please no flamers.**

* * *

"_Where is he?" _Cynder thought to herself as she flew above the valley, scanning the area to ensure she didn't accidentally miss him.

"Spyro, please be okay." She murmured to herself.

Just then, she spotted a small, purple mass in the tall grass below her. Knowing immediately what it was, she flew down to the ground landing roughly next to it.

"Spyro."

No response.

"Come on, Spyro! Get up!"

The purple dragon moved slightly, still asleep. She started to rapidly shake him until he was awake.

It wasn't working, until she thought of something better. She stopped shaking him and used her shadow element to tunnel underground. But just as she was about to come up underneath him, he shot up, alarmed.

"EARTHQUAKE!" He yelled.

But, as luck would have it, Cynder burrowed back up to the surface just then. Only one problem…

She was underneath Spyro….. Yeah…..

He let out a 'yelp!' as Cynders horns collided with his chest. Sending him skyrocketing into the atmosphere.

"Oh. I think I should have put a little _less _power into that." Cynder said as she rubbed her forearm with her paw.

She looked up and saw a small, purple dot in the sky, and it was coming closer.

Spyro crashed to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"Ya think?" Spyro slurred.

* * *

After about 5 minutes, Spyro finally rose to his feet.

"I don't feel so good, Cynder." He said, slightly wobbly.

Cynder ran over to him and started to inspect him. "Are you okay? Anything broken?"

"I'm fine, except for a few broken ribs. And I think you broke my guts." He replied, still a bit dazed from his rude awakening.

Cynder then started to laugh. "Spyro, you can't break your guts." She said through her gasps for air.

"How do you know!? You've never had someone ram their horns into your stomach!"

Cynder just smiled. "Well, okay. How about we go find something to eat."

"And some red crystals?" Spyro asked, holding his side.

"Yes, Spyro. We'll find you some red crystals too."

* * *

**So yeah. Thats chapter 2. I have no idea when chapter 3 will come out, so don't ask me.**


End file.
